You Make Me Fall In Love Kidoh
by B2uty ToppKlass
Summary: Jeon Hojoon , Namja yang sangat mencintai member se-group-nya . Tapi bagaimana , Hojoon sendiri tahu jika orang yang dicintainya 'Kidoh' malah menyintai member yang lain.Akankah dia menerimanya ? "Menurutmu.. aku cocok tidak dengan Hansol?" Topp Dogg Fanfiction! Joon.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle :You Make Me Fall In Love Kidoh

Cast : Hojoon and Kidoh

Other cast : Bjoo and Hansol and Topp dogg member

Genre :Friendship, romance, sad, hurt

Ratting :T_

Happy Reading~~

Seorang pria cantik sedang duduk melamun di meja makan, ouh—pantaskah namja ini disebut pria?

Namanya Jeon Hojoon, seorang namja cantik dari sebuah boyband yg baru-baru ini mengeluarkan mini album 'Arario'.

"HYUNG!"

Hojoon terlonjak saat seorang pria yg sangat akrab dengannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan B-Joo.B-Joo adalah tempat Hojoon mencurahkan semua isi hatinya, terutama tentang namja yg kini disukainya, ohh.. tidak! Tepatnya di juga member dari Topp HyoSang atau yg biasa kita kenal dengan nama Kidoh.

Ada beberapa alasan yg bahkan Hojoon tidak mengerti akan rasa cintanya pada Kidoh, namun, rasa malu mebuatnya gengsi untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya, ia takut kalau Kidoh menolak perasaannya, ditambah lagi kini Kidoh tengah dekat dg namja mungil dan imut yg kini B-Joo sukai, Kim yg berpredikat sebagai 'King Aegyo'-nya Topp Dogg.

Hojoon dan B-Joo sering merasa cemburu pada kedekatan mereka berdua, namun, Hansol juga begitu dekat dengan B-Joo juga Kidoh, dia juga dekat dengan Hojoon.

Hanya saja, Hojoon kadang selalu tersenyum miris saat Kidoh menceritakan Hansol, Hojoon tau, kalau Kidoh menyukai Hansol, ia sangat sedih dan merasa kalau dirinya hanya bahan curahan hati Kidoh tentang Hansol.

Kau membuat pemuja hatimu sedih Jin HyoSang!.

"Kau ini, waeyeo Byungbyung?"Tanya Hojoon

"Kau melamun.. atau sedih melihat mereka berdua tertawa bersama?"Seru B-Joo sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Hojoon pada Kidoh dan Hansol yg sedang tertawa jarang Kidoh mengacak-ngacak rambut Hansol seakan gemas dengan namja manis itu.

"Kau sama denganku, hyung"Wajah B-Joo kini berubah memelas

"Eh? Huhh.. sampai kapan aku akan terus memendam rasa ini? Ini begitu menyakitkan"Lirih Hojoon, air matanya hampir keluar kalau saja B-Joo tidak memukul kepala Hojoon

"Ouchh.. sakit.. kau ini tidak sopan pada hyungmu sendiri" Kesal Hojoon sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalnya, sedangkan B-Joo malah nyengir tak berdosa dihadapan Hojoon

"Aku tau hyung, kau hampir menagis tadi, jadi aku pukul saja kepalamu" Dan kini B-Joo malah memperlihatkan tampang watadosnya

"Aku tidak menangis!"Hojoon mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, B-Joo terkekeh saat melihat hyung cantiknya itu

"Kalau saja kau Hansol hyung, sudah kucium kau"-Goda B-Joo dan itu membuat Hojoon makin kesal

"Coba kau Yano, sudah ku sobek mulutmu"Seru Hojoon malas, moodnya jadi jelek sekarang

"Kau tega hyung" ucap B-Joo

"Biarin.. Wekk"Hojoon menjulurkan lidahnya meledek B-Joo lalu berlari ke kamarnya.

"YAKK!"Teriak B-Joo kesal dengan hyungnya itu.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Siapa?"Tanya Hojoon saat dirasa ada seseorang yg mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

Seorang namja tampan dengan rambut kecoklatan menyembulkan kepalanya dari arah pintu, dia tersenyum kearah Hojoon dan itu membuat wajah Hojoon memanas dan memerah saat itu , namja itu yg sudah membuat Hojoon memanas ditempat.

"Wa-wae Ki-kidoh"Tanya Hojoon gugup

Kidoh menghampiri Hojoon dan tiba-tiba saja memeluk Hojoon. Hojoon kin jadi kikuk dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa saat Kidoh memeluknya."Hyung.. kau begitu nyaman"Gumam Kidoh sambil mempererat pelukannya

"Ki.. aku tidak bisa bernafas"Seru Hojoon masih dengan acara kegugupannya.

"Hehe, mianhae hyung"Ucap Kidoh seraya menggaruk tekuknya yg tak gatal.

"A-ada a..apa Kidoh?"tanya Hojoon

"Tidak, aku tak tau mengapa aku kesini, oh iya hyung, aku mau bertanya padamu"Seru Kidoh

"Tanya apa?"

"Menurutmu.. aku cocok tidak dengan Hansol?"

DUARR..

Bagaikan disambar petir, hati Hojoon terasa begitu dan benar-benar sakit saat mendengar perkataan Kidoh padanya.

"I.. itu.. huft.. ne, kau cocok dengan Hansol"

Hojoon tersenyum miris saat ia menjawab pertanyaan dari Kidoh, jujur ia akui perkataan dari mulutnya tidak sesuai dengan isi hatinya.

"Benarkah?"

Seru Kidoh, ia terlihat senag dengan jawaban Hojoon, ia tak tau kalau dibalik senyuman Hojoon ada rasa pedih dihatinya.

"N-ne"Jawab Hojoon mencoba meyakinkan Kidoh

"Gomawo hyungie"Ucap Kidoh sambil memeluk Hojoon lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Hojoon

"Hiks.."Satu suara isakan lolos dari mulut Hojoon, kecil namun jelas untuk didengar dengan tempat sehening kamar Hojoon.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks.."Isakan Hojoon semakin keras dan ia pun menangis dalam diam.

"Hyung.."Tiba-tiba suara yg begitu familiar memecah keheningan didalam kamarnya.

"Hiks.. B-B-Joo"Isak Hojoon dan langsung memeluk B-Joo lalu menangis didekapan B-Joo.B-Joo mengelus-ngelus punggung sahabat sejatinya itu

"Kau tidak perlu mengisinya hyung, aku selalu kasihan setiap kau menangis karenanya" Ucap B-Joo dan hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Hojoon

"Hyung"

"Hmm?"

"Besok saat istirahat latihan, aku.. aku akan menembak Hansol hyung" Ucap B-Joo

"Benarkah itu B-Joo?" tanya Hojoon

"Ne, sudah kuputuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Hansol hyung" jawab B-Joo

"Baguslah kalau begitu"

TBC~

Note : Annyeong! Mian akhir akhir ini jarang banget update , soalnya lagi sibuk ama tugas yang diberi oleh Ibu guru ^_^

B2uty kembali ni dengan ff-ToppDogg-nya-KiJoon-. Sebenarnya ini ff punya teman Fb ku "Mhia Maknae Happyvirus". Dia itu Shipper-nya HanJoo. Hihi dia cantik loh!

Mohon jangan lukain perasaannya dengan Review yang sangat menyakitkan (?) haha .. udah deh , meningan di Review dulu gimana ?

Sebelum itu , B2uty mohon maaf banget soalnya ff-You Are My Obbession-nya banyak banget Typo nya , Mohon maaf banget ^_&


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : You Make Me Fall In Love Kidoh

Cast : Hojoon and Kidoh

Other cast : Bjoo , hansol and other member Topp Dogg

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Sad , Hurt

Rating : T

Chapeter 2 UPDATE!

Happy Readig

Kidoh terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengerjap-ngerjapakan matanya, cahaya matahari menerobos ke jendela kamarnya.

Dengan malas ia beranjak dari kasur dan pergi keluar kamar.

Saat ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan keluar, ia melihat pemandangan yg bahkan ia tak tau mengapa hatinya tersa sakit, ia menatap tajam Hojoon dan B-Joo yg sedang tertawa bersama, ia benar-benar kesal dan sakit hati.

"Hyung?"

Hansolpun datang dan mamnggil Kidoh, namun Kidoh tak bergeming dan masih tetap setia pada pandangannya yg mengarah pada Hojoon dan B-Joo.

Hansolpun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Kidoh, akhirnya Kidohpun tersadar dari tatapannya

"Ah, mian Hansol, waeyeo?"

Tanya Kidoh seraya mengacak-ngacak rambut Hansol

"Mengapa kau menatap Hojoonie hyung dan Byungjoo seperti itu?"-tanya Hansol

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, kaja kita makan"

Kidohpun berjalan menuju meja makan dan mendahului Hansol.

"Ok, kita istirahat dulu, mungkin kalian lelah"-Ucap P-Goon lalu duduk dilantai

"Hahh.. melelahkan"-Keluh Xero

"Kau lelah Jiho?Ini untukmu"-Seru Seogoong seraya memberikan sebotol minuman untuk Xero

"Wua, gomawo hyungie"

Ucap Xero seraya memeluk Seogoong

Ok, lupakan couple ini.

"Hyung aku ingin bicara denganmu"-Ujar B-Joo

"Bicara apa Byungjoo? Bicaralah"-Ucap Hansol

"Jangan disini, bagaimana kalau diruang ganti, kaja hyung"

B-Joo menarik tangan Hansol menuju ruang ganti.

Hojoon yg melihat itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat 2 dongsaengnya.

"Hyung Hansol mana?"-Tanya Kidoh yg baru datang

"Ah, tadi dia pergi dengan B-Joo keruang ganti, sudah jangan diganggu mereka—"

"Keruang ganti ya? Ok"

Kidoh memotong perkataan Hojoon dan pergi menuju ruang ganti.

"Kidoh tunggu"

Hojoon mencoba menahan Kidoh, tapi kidoh terus berjalan, bisa-bisa rencana B-Joo menembak

Hansol bisa gagal gara-gara Kidoh.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu ruang ganti Kidoh yg niatnya ingin membuka pintu ruang ganti terhenti karena mendengar suara didalam pintu ruang ganti

'Hyung, aku mencintaimu, maukah kau menjadi kekasihku hyung?aku sudah lama memendam rasa ini, dan sudah saatnya aku mengungkapkan ini semua'

'aku juga mencintaimu Byungjoo-ya, a..aku mau menjadi kekasihmu'

'Benarkah itu hyung?'

'Ne Byungjoo'

DUARRRR..

Hati Kidoh terasa disambar petir, ia mengepalkan tangannya kesal, ia benar-benar marah.

Ia berniat untuk kembali keruang latihan, namun saat ia berbalik Hojoon ada dibelakangnya.

Kidoh yg kesal langsung medorong Hojoon, sehingga Hojoon terjatuh kelantai tepat tangan Hojoon terkena pas bunga sampai-sampai pas bunga itu pecah dan tangan Hojoon berdarah.

"HYUNG! SEHARUSNYA KAU BILANG KALAU DIA MAU MENEMBAK HANSOL! KAU TAUKAN KALAU AKU MENYUKAINYA?! MENGAPA KAU MEMBIARKAN DIA BEGITU SAJA! SEHARUSNYA KAU LARANG DIA!"

Butiran bening itu kini keluar dari mata indah Hojoon, ia tak percaya jika Kidoh semarah itu padanya.

"Ada apa ribut-ribut? Ya ampun Hojoon hyung!"

Yano terkejut saat melihat telapak tangan Hojoon yg tak henti mengeluarkan darah

"Hyung! Maksudmu apa melakukan semua ini pada Hojoon hyung?"-bentak Yano sambil medorong Kidoh.

"Hey sudah!"-Jenissipun memisahkan Kidoh dan Yano yg bertengkar, Kidoh pun pergi meninggalkan semua member.

"Hiks.. hiks.. hiks.."

Tangisan Hojoon pecah, bukan" ia bukan menagis karena luka ditelapak tanyannya, melainkan ia merasa sakit dihatinya, mungkin ia memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk tidak bersama Kidoh, dan parahnya sekarang Kidoh marah besar padanya dan mungkin sekarang Kidoh membencinya.

22.15 P.M

Kidoh membuka pintu dorm, semua penghuni dorm menatap Kidoh dengan tatapan tajam, bahkan Hojoon yg ada disana tidak kuat untuk menatap wajah Kidoh yg masih terlihat marah padanya.

Kini Yano sedang mengobati tangan Hojoon, Hojoon hanya bisa meringis dengan matanya yg sudah membengkak karena habis menangis.

BRAKK..

Sudah habis kesabaran B-Joo akan tingakh Kidoh pada hyung kesayangannya itu, ia menghampiri Kidoh dan langsung menarik kerah baju Kidoh.

"Kau apakan dia hah?! KAU APAKAN HYUNGKU BODOH!"-bentak B-Joo, Kidoh balik menarik kerah baju B-Joo.

"APA URUSANMU HAH?! KAU TAK PERLU IKUT CAMPUR URUSANKU DASAR TIDAK TAU SOPAN SANTUN! KAU—"

"KAU DENGAR HYUNG! TADI HOJOON HYUNG SUDAH DIBUJUK UNTUK DIOBATI LUKA DITANGANNYA, TAPI DIA TIDAK MAU HYUNG! DIA MASIH MERASA BERSALAH PADAMU! KAU TIDAK KASIHAN PADANYA?! KAU TAU HYUNG?!KAU TAU—"

"TAU AP—"

"HOJOON HYUNG MENCINTAIMU! DIA MENCINTAIMU, APA KAU TAK MENYADARI ITU HYUNG?! KAU TIDAK SADAR KALAU SETIAP KAU MENCERITAKAN HANSOL HYUNG DIA SELALU TERSENYUM MIRIS! KARENA APA KARENA DIA SAKIT HATI PADAMU HYUNG!KAU BENAR-BENAR BODOH MENGABAIKAN ORANG YANG BEGITU DAN SANGANT MENCINTAIMU!"

perlahan, cengkraman tangan Kidoh dikerah baju B-Joo melonggar, ia benar-benar tak percaya, Hojoon menyukainya? betapa bodohnya ia malah mencintai orang yg bahkan hanya menganggapnya sekedar hyung dan mengabaikan orang yg benar-benar mencintainya.

Tangis Hojoon saat itupun pecah, ia tak kuat dengan semua ini.

Kidoh mendekati Hojoon ia memegang kedua tangan Hojoon yg diperban

"Mianhae hyung, ini semua salahku, aku yg membuat luka ini"-sesal Kidoh sambil menagis

"Kau tau Jin HyoSang?!LUKA INI TIDAK SEBERAPA SAKITNYA DENGAN LUKA DIHATIKU! KAU TAK TAU BETAPA SAKITNYA INI JIN HYOSANG!Hiks..hikss..hiksss,, kau jahat Kidoh hikss... kau jahat hikss kau jahat.."

GREPP

Kidoh langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Hoh

Kidoh langsung memeluk tubuh kecil Hojoon, Hojoon tak henti-hentinya menagis didekapan Kidoh

"Hyung aku mohon maafkan aku.. aku menyesal sudah menyakiti hatimu.. Hyung.. saranghae"-Ucap Kidoh

Setelah itu Hojoon mendongakkan wajahnya yg penuh dengan air mata.

Apakah semua ini benar? Kidoh mencintainya?

"Hikss.. kau tak bohongkan Kidoh?"-tanya Hojoon

"Saranghae Hojoon hyung, aku benar-benar mencintaimu"

"Nado saranghae Kidoh"

Kidoh mencium kening Hojoon dengan lembut, ia menghapus jejak air mata Hojoon sambil tersenyum kearah Hojoon.

~END~


End file.
